pirates_and_beyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Inari Pollari
Full Name: Inari Piritta Pollari Nicknames: Nari Pronouns: She/Her Orientation: Demisexual/Heterosexual Birthday: January 15th * Pirate: 26 * Modern: 22 Height: 5’8” Body Type: Athletic Cup Size: B Hair: * Platinum blonde worn shoulder blade length. * Purple and pink for a time in the modern timeline. Skin Color: Naturally pale but tanned from her time at sea Eye Color: Grey Tattoos and Piercings: * Three ear lobe, helix, and tragus piercings - Modern (lower lobes in Pirate) * Tongue Piercing - Modern * Nose Piercing - Modern * Two Collarbone Piercings - Modern * Fox Tattoo on her Right Ankle - Modern * Geometric Planetary Tattoo on her Spine - Modern * Rose Tattoo on her Lower Stomach and Hip - Modern * Underboob Decorative Henna Tattoo - Modern Occupation: * Pirate: First Mate on the Retribution * Modern: Piercer/Receptionist at Duke’s Gold Tattoo Parlour/Tattoo Parlour Owner Family: * Mother - Fiona Pollari * Step-mum (in every way but legal) - Astrid Takahashi Unofficial Cousins: * Shepard Khan * Lindsey Clerk * Lexi Koskinen * Jayla Walker-Diaz * Amy Xiong Hometown: Oulu, Northern Ostrobothnia, Finland MBT: ESFP-A Likes: Romantic comedy movies, chocolate, and hand to hand sparing. Dislikes: Guys who can't understand the word no, anyone messing with her friends, and being talked over. Past Partners and Crushes: *Jeremy Nurmi (first boyfriend; Modern) 'Trivia' *Go to karaoke song - “Settlin'” by Sugarland - no better way to torture Chris than with a hopeful love song and her singing. *First app in the morning - Spotify so that she can wake herself up before attempting to interact with any other human beings. *Most played Spotify playlist - 'Bow to the Lionesses' - her collection of girl power ballads and other kickass music that she can strut to. *She usually goes for underwear at least but she'll walk around topless with a makeshift bra/bindings in the pirate universe as a compromise. However, she's more about dealing with the heat than she is about decency. *Around Christmas time, Inari catches Chris when he falls off the ladder doing the lights, because she's muscled AF from doing kickboxing with Seb, and he of course makes the quip, "I...fell for you." After which she promptly dumps him on his ass on the ground. *Skyrim Build: Conjuring mage who's in the Thieves Guild. *Inari tends to keep to herself, but she has nothing against hugs from her friends and family. As her boyfriend knows, she likes to be the one to begin any intimacy through the occasional spontaneous gesture on his part is appreciated. Strangers (especially men) who try to touch her will often find themselves on the ground. *Inari spreads out on her bed, even when Chris is there, usually with one leg hanging out of bed. It's all part of the delicate process of finding the perfect temperature. *Inari hates horror in general, but costumed people are what get her screaming. A seemingly cute, childish fear except that she generally doesn't hide from them so much as she goes in for a throat punch. Never take her to a haunted house. *For his first birthday as her boyfriend, Inari decided to take pole dancing classes to surprise Chris. She kept it up for the health benefits. *Inari taught all of the kids some basic self-defense. Kickboxing is good but she made sure they all knew how to disarm an attacker from multiple angles and how to flip people regardless of their weight or size *Inari gets her period pretty consistently and always has cramps for the first three days. She needs meds and chocolate, otherwise her temper will boil over faster than Seb's in traffic on a festival weekend. Touching largely depends on whether a good back rub will help the pain or only increase it which is why Chris waits for her to give him the signal to help her out. Usually its wisest to leave her be until the worst of it is over, and then try the more hands-on helping methods. She tends to do a lot binge watching during these weeks if only to keep herself still enough to curl up with a hot water bottle. *Inari loves buying dorky shirts for her friends as gifts even if few of her gifts are ever worn. Buying for River is her favorite because she knows they'll actually wear the shit that she finds. Seb does occasionally pull out the ones that are more snarky than awkward for him. *Inari has a well-used vibrator. Just because she’s picky doesn’t mean she’s dead. *Inari is totally a country music girl. She loves the power ballads from the female performers but also the love songs and break up songs. All that romance she pretends to have no time for. *Inari knows self-defense and occasionally spars with Seb when he asks, but she prefers going for runs to keep in shape. Typically she disappears early in the day before breakfast to go on a jog. *Inari has cousins in Finland in the modern timeline and learned to speak Finnish between talking with them and with her mother at home. Her accent is much more subtle in the modern timeline. Category:Finnish Characters Category:Core Four Category:Asexual Characters